


At The Time

by seyoungsfreckle



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Eu não sei fazer tags, M/M, Só um donghun triste sentindo falta do ex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyoungsfreckle/pseuds/seyoungsfreckle
Summary: Lee Donghun acorda num dia frio de inverno e começa a se lembrar de como era passar um desses com seu ex namorado, Kang Yuchan
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	At The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fiz essa oneshot em 2017 quando o Yesung lançou o Spring Falling e ela é toda baseada nas músicas e nos MVs porque eu sou: apaixonada. Enfim, eu já tinha postado ela com outro shipp em outra plataforma mas kkk Dongchan superior. BTW é a primeira vez que eu to postando aqui no AO3 então desculpa qualquer erro??? 
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura ♡

O dia amanheceu frio, e eu acordei exatamente por causa disso. Há alguns anos atrás, eu costumava amar os dias frios, hoje em dia tudo que eu sinto é tristeza, solidão e saudade. Abro meus olhos, mas queria poder ficar na cama. Não posso, sei que acabaria comigo. 

Levanto-me e, lentamente, pego uma blusa, colocando em meu corpo e abraçando os meus próprios braços para me aquecer mais facilmente. Meus pés estão descalços, mas eu não me importo, pois o piso aquecido não deixa que a friagem se espalhe pelo meu corpo. Depois faço o café escuro, forte e sem adoçar, e me sento em cima da bancada, bebericando o líquido quente. Ele sempre preferiu chá com duas colheres de açúcar, e nós tomávamos em nossas xícaras que combinavam e que ironicamente eu estou usando no momento. Clichê, eu sei, mas eu juro que peguei sem querer. 

Deixo a xícara em cima da pia e volto para meu quarto. Está escuro então eu vou até a janela, abrindo a cortina e deixando a fraca luminosidade adentrar o cômodo. Está chovendo e por isso o cômodo continua quase como se eu não houvesse feito nada. Nos conhecemos num dia de chuva. Eu tinha um guarda-chuva preto e ele tentava se proteger com um jornal em cima de sua cabeça. Aproximei-me e disse que não era muita coisa, mas que ele podia se abrigar no meu guarda-chuva junto comigo. Ele sorriu e me agradeceu. Eu juro que nunca vi um sorriso tão bonito em toda a minha vida. Um dia de chuva nunca pareceu tão alegre. Yuchan deixava tudo alegre. 

Quando dias assim acontecem, eu me obrigo a fazer alguma coisa para distrair minha mente e me esvaziar dele. Hoje resolvo escrever alguma coisa. Procuro por alguma inspiração, porém não encontro nada do lado de fora e dentro do quarto as paredes brancas que combinavam com os lençóis e o edredom me irritavam. É chato e monótono. Ele sempre insistiu em colocar um pouco de cor aqui e eu estava quase cedendo, mas desisti de fazê-lo quando terminamos. Deixei tudo do jeito que estava e ele foi embora. 

Sento-me em minha escrivaninha e abro a gaveta em busca de papéis e caneta. Ao invés disso, encontro uma foto nossa. Não me lembrava que ela estava ali, mas me lembrava de tê-la tirado. Fora num dia frio, mais frio do que hoje. Ele me acordou dizendo que já era de manhã, mas eu não queria sair dos cobertores. Eu adorava dias frios, porque ficava mais manhoso e Chan me abraçava o tempo todo para me manter quente. Ele era quente e seu abraço também era. Com os olhos fechados e sonolento, falei: 

“Você é tão lindo, tão doce, eu quero continuar sonhando com você. Você é tão maravilhoso e eu sempre penso em você. Eu vou dormir um pouco mais.” 

Ouvi ele soltar uma risada fraca - ele sempre achava engraçado como eu falava coisas desconexas quando com sono - e se mexer para pegar o livro que estava lendo, e eu me agarrei ainda mais à Yuchan, voltando a dormir. Tiramos a foto mais tarde naquele dia, quando eu estava acordado de verdade. Não havíamos saído da cama para quase nada, o calor e a temperatura estavam perfeitos. Eu queria dormir para sempre naquele abraço. 

Por que não joguei a foto fora? Foi por preguiça, ou eu apenas gostava de sofrer? Minha cabeça começa a se encher de vários pensamentos diferentes e quando eu vejo, Duas lágrimas caíram em cima da imagem, dando a ela o ar melancólico que não existia antes. 

No verso da polaroid, algo que eu não tinha visto antes: Na caligrafia delicada de Yuchan, pude ler um pequeno poema que ele havia escrito para mim. 

_“Estou me apaixonando mais profundamente por você  
Estou te olhando e me sentindo dominado por completo   
Os tempos deslumbrantes, a eternidade desse momento   
Me fazem voar bem alto aqui.”_

Guardo a foto no lugar que estava antes e fecho a gaveta, encostando minhas costas na cadeira e soltando um suspiro triste e derrotado. Mais uma lágrima solitária atravessa meu rosto, passando por minha bochecha até cair no chão. A casa está tão silenciosa que eu posso ouvi-la bater contra o piso de madeira. É tudo silencioso sem a risada contagiante de Yuchan aqui. 

Em um momento em que eu não sei o que se passou pela minha cabeça, coloco meus sapatos, pego meu guarda-chuva preto e saio de casa. Atravesso a rua e fico andando sem rumo pela cidade. Eu e Yuchan passamos por essa rua quando eu o levei para sua casa naquele dia em que nos conhecemos. Não estávamos mais nos importando em estar molhados, tanto que estávamos pulando nas poças e chutando água um no outro. Deixo um sorriso pequeno desenhar meus lábios com tal lembrança. 

O vento gelado passa por mim, como se dissesse que eu não estava sozinho, tocando minha pele e me abraçando. Ouço um choro baixo e meu nome sendo chamado num sussurro. Viro-me lentamente para trás, pensando que estava ouvindo coisas, mas a pessoa que me chamou faz meu coração disparar fortemente e minhas mãos tremerem. 

Seus cabelos pretos caem por sua testa e seu rosto está molhado, não sei se por causa da chuva ou se são lágrimas. Meu rosto está molhado também. Ele segura um guarda-chuva vermelho. Com passos lentos e vacilantes, nos aproximamos até que nossos guarda-chuvas batem e nós não podemos mais avançar. A chuva começava a passar. 

— Acho que você não precisa mais do meu guarda-chuva para não se molhar. — Minha voz saiu triste e trêmula. 

Yuchan sorri sem mostrar os dentes, fraco, melancólico. Exatamente como eu estou. Eu queria abraçá-lo com todas as minhas forças e nunca mais o deixar ir. 

— Parece que não. — Sua voz sai tão destruída quanto a minha. Isso faz meu coração se apertar. Será que ele ainda está triste, assim como eu? Fico mal ao pensar que alguém tão animado e feliz quanto ele pudesse estar chateado, e ainda por minha causa. Eu nunca quis tirar o sorriso bonito de seus lábios. 

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo indeterminado. Eu sento falta de ficar em silêncio apenas observando o lindo rosto de Yuchan, porém agora não estamos num desses silêncios confortáveis. É constrangedor, nenhum de nós sabe o que fazer ou falar. Fazia pelo menos dois anos que eu não o via. Quero lhe perguntar milhões de coisas, entretanto não tenho coragem. 

— Eu preciso ir. — Ele estende a mão e eu demoro alguns segundos para entender que eu deveria segurar e me despedir. — Foi bom te ver. 

— Sim, foi. — É tudo que eu consigo dizer. 

Nossas mãos se separam em câmera lenta, como se ainda quisessem ficar juntas. Eu queria que pudéssemos entrelaçar nossos dedos, andar por aí, voltar para minha casa e resolver as coisas. Ele me lança mais um sorriso fraco e eu observo enquanto ele vira as costas e segue seu caminho. Eu faço a mesma coisa. 

Por que ainda estou segurando o guarda-chuva? Não está mais chovendo. Jogo ele em qualquer lugar na calçada e continuo caminhando devagar, de volta pelas ruas que vim. Paro e me dou por mim. O que eu estou fazendo indo embora? Não, eu preciso mudar tudo. Eu preciso de Kang Yuchan de volta na minha vida. 

As ruas ainda estão molhadas, mas eu não me importo com isso enquanto corro em direção de Yuchan, chamando seu nome, e então ele me ouve, para e se vira para mim novamente, com a expressão confusa. 

— Eu sinto sua falta. Eu só consigo pensar em você o tempo todo. Pensar em quando dormíamos abraçados, quando andávamos de mãos dadas. Eu continuo voltando para aqueles tempos. Eu quero te abraçar forte e ficar ali para sempre. Eu me acostumei com uma rotina sem você, mas nunca consegui me esvaziar de ti completamente. — Falo de uma vez, deixando Yuchan sem conseguir formular uma resposta, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, sem nenhum som sair de seus lábios. — Eu disse que estava tudo bem e deixei você ir, mas eu não consigo mais aguentar. Eu ainda te amo, Yuchan. E eu preciso de você. 

Aproximo-me mais um pouco, tirando o guarda-chuva vermelho que ele segurava de nosso caminho. Ele não mexe um músculo sequer. Apenas aperta os olhos e soluça uma vez, deixando uma lágrima cair. Enxugo-a imediatamente. 

— Você me perdoa por ter sido tão negligente e não ter lutado por você? Me perdoa por ter sido tão idiota? — Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Dou mais um passo em sua direção, afastando os fios de cabelo escuro de seus olhos — Você ainda me ama?— Ele confirma mais uma vez. — Posso te beijar? — E pela terceira vez, ele assente. 

Minha mão pousa delicadamente em sua bochecha, acariciando ali. Eu quase havia me esquecido do quanto eram macias. A chuva começa a voltar e nenhum de nós estava coberto, não que ligássemos. Tombo minha cabeça levemente para o lado e junto nossos lábios num selinho demorado, que logo se torna um beijo necessitado, apaixonado e lotado de saudades. 

Eu me sinto de volta àqueles tempos em que eu era de Yuchan e ele era meu. Mas agora, eu não estava de volta apenas em minhas memórias. Eu novamente pertencia a Yuchan e ele a mim, igual naquele tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, espero que tenham gostado! Me sigam no twitter @miraclehwi ♡


End file.
